Primeira Impressão
by Alandria
Summary: MOTHER 3. As máquinas de oxigênio no caminho submarino para Tanetane realmente deixaram uma má impressão em Lucas. Lucas x Kumatora.


Notas da autora: Fic escrito em 30/12/2008. Lucas, Kumatora, e os demais personagens deste fic são de Shigesato Itoi, da Nintendo e produtoras afiliadas. Eu? Eu sou só uma fã escrevendo sobre um videogame que eu adoro, sem ganhar nada com isso além da satisfação pessoal de repartir meu amor de fã com os outros.

Aviso: SPOILERS de MOTHER 3 / EarthBound 2, não sobre o final nem nada, mas até o final do arco Tanetane, e coisas sobre a Kumatora e o Lucas... enfim.

Sinopse: As máquinas de oxigênio no caminho submarino para Tanetane realmente deixaram uma má impressão em Lucas. [Lucas x Kumatora]

Música ouvida enquanto escrevia: "And Then There Were None", da trilha sonora de MOTHER 3.

Observações: O fanfic se passa durante o game. Estou considerando Lucas com uns 13 anos e Kumatora com uns 17.

* * *

Primeira Impressão - por Alandria

A ilha de Tanetane havia sido um pesadelo quase que literal, com suas temorosas alucinações. A Agulha protegida por Mixolydia fora puxada pelas mãos do misterioso homem mascarado. Frustrados e cansados, Lucas e seus três amigos aceitaram a carona amiga até a praia. Certamente, não queriam ter que passar pelo oceano a pé novamente, e depender das máquinas de oxigênio de gosto extremamente duvidoso que encontraram no caminho. Estavam vivos graças a elas, mas... não. Simplesmente não.

A praia era um lugar bastante sossegado, ainda mais agora, com as pessoas migrando mais e mais para New Pork City. O grupo não pensou duas vezes antes de ocupar algumas cadeiras e tirar um revigorante cochilo.

---

Kumatora acordou um tempo depois, ainda com grande preguiça por causa do calor. O sol dava sinais de querer se pôr, mas ainda haveria muito dia pela frente. Olhou para o lado, e viu Duster dormindo pesadamente. Não muito longe, um outro homem também dormia. Boney aproveitava a sombra sob uma das cadeiras para dormir também. Ela não sabia bem por que ele havia preferido deitar-se na areia mesmo. Só sabia que ia ser um baita trabalho lavá-lo depois. Não que isso fosse seu problema. Lucas era o mais interessado em manter limpo o cão da família.

"Ué, e o Lucas?", ela pensou, percebendo que ainda não tinha visto o garoto. Sentou-se na espreguiçadeira e olhou em volta, para a praia quase deserta. Perto do mar, as listras da camiseta denunciavam sua presença. O rapaz estava sentado na areia, com os joelhos junto ao corpo, onde apoiava a cabeça.

Kumatora decidiu juntar-se a ele. Ao aproximar-se, percebeu o olhar distante de Lucas. Ele não parecia muito bem, e isso nada tinha a ver com os períodos febris que ambos enfrentavam por causa da árdua tarefa de dominar o PSI.

- Tá longe, hein, Lucas? - ela começou a falar, com seu jeito despachado de sempre. Tinha as mãos na cintura, e curvou-se para observar o rosto dele, que quase não se mexia. - Que você tem?

- Hã? - foi a resposta dele, como a de quem sai de um transe. - Ah, você acordou, Kumatora! Eu fiquei aqui à toa esperando todo mundo...

- Não conseguiu dormir direito?

- Não muito.

- Por causa... de tudo que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, preocupada sinceramente com seu companheiro de viagem. As provações pelas quais passaram foram violentas, especialmente para alguém tão jovem.

A resposta dele foi muda. Ela sabia que isso tudo o afetava. Ela mesma não se sentia muito à vontade depois de tudo, mas... eles estavam fazendo o que podiam! Além do mais, aquele clima pesado não combinava com uma tarde na praia, por mais que a situação fosse de urgência. Kumatora sentiu uma grande necessidade de levantar o ânimo de Lucas.

- Ei, Lucas! Animação, vai!? Eu sei que a coisa foi meio ruim agora há pouco, mas não combina com você essa cara deprimida!

Ele olhou para ela e esboçou um ligeiro sorriso. - E-eu vou ficar bem, eu não tenho mais motivo que você pra ficar preocupado com tudo que está acontecendo... é só que...

Kumatora sentou-se ao lado dele e ollhou em sua direção, mas ele já encarava o mar novamente. Sentia-se mais curiosa do que preocupada, agora. - Então o quê?

Ele hesitou um pouco, até responder fracamente que não era nada. Ela insistiu, e ele sentiu seu rosto corar um pouco.

- Você não vai querer saber, sério.

- Ué, se eu estou perguntando... - ela disse, sorrindo marotamente.

- Você vai rir...

- Que rir, o que, garoto! Eu ainda sou sua amiga, oras!

- Hm... - foi o único som saído da garganta de Lucas, que ficou sem dizer nada por um tempo. Kumatora decidiu parar de pressionar, e olhar o mar ao lado dele, em silêncio. Era um garoto realmente inseguro às vezes, ela pensou. Mas a companhia dele, de alguma forma, lhe parecia bastante pacífica e relaxante naquele momento.

Cerca de um minuto depois, ele abriu a boca novamente.

- Kumatora...?

- Eu?

- Aquelas... coisas de oxigênio lá embaixo... - ele começou, apontando para o mar com a cabeça.

- Ah, você nem precisava lembrar! Pavoroso, aquilo, não?

- Aquilo... contou c-como... como um beijo? - e a última parte foi dita mais baixa que o resto, em meio a bochechas bastante coradas.

- Que?

- Você sabe... aquilo valeu como beijo? Quer dizer... eles tinham boca, né?

- Você está preocupado com...? Peraí, pra que levar aquela esquisitice tão a sério? Não é como se as máquinas quisess-

- Foi meu primeiro beijo. - ele interrompeu, escondendo o rosto muito vermelho entre os joelhos. Kumatora não acreditava que um menino no começo da adolescência pudesse ter dito uma coisa dessas. Ah, as coisas que os moleques diziam e faziam com essa idade! Suas "mães" a previniram tanto sobre isso! Ela podia ser forte, mas ainda era uma moça, e uma princesa, ainda por cima. E isso deixava os Magypsies muito mais zelosos.

Mas Lucas estava ali falando em "primeiro beijo" com tanto cuidado. Era tão... incomum.

- Você tá falando feito uma menina, Lucas! - ela disse, brincando, tentando quebrar o clima incômodo que a sinceridade do garoto havia jogado no ar.

- D-desculpe... - ele tentou. Kumatora sentiu-se ainda mais desconsertada.

- Hm... não, tudo bem, olha, eu prometi não rir, né? - ela tentou emendar as coisas, chacoalhando as mãos na direção dele. - Bom, se parar para pensar, é um assunto bem importante... certo? - ela arriscou. Depois, por um momento, refletiu sobre as próprias palavras. "Por que EU não estou incomodada com isso, então? Talvez a maneira que eu cresci... vai saber. Mas não é como se eu não estivesse na mesma que ele...".

Lucas não parecia encorajado a dizer mais nada diante de uma situação constrangedora como essa. Mas Kumatora não podia deixar as coisas assim!

- Se te consola... olha... não foi nada legal pra mim o que aconteceu lá embaixo, também, não. Ninguém sonha com um beijo feito aquele... - e a garota reparou que, admitindo que aquilo poderia ser considerado um beijo, estaria apenas piorando as coisas. - Quero dizer, se é que aquilo realmente conta...

Lucas parecia bem decepcionado com o ocorrido dentro do oceano. O garoto ergueu a cabeça, ainda ligeiramente ruborizado, e tratou de sustentá-la nas duas mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

- Eu não sei, mas... você não acha que todo beijo é assim, acha?

Kumatora teve que fazer força para não rir, desta vez. Apesar disso, não conseguiu conter um princípio de riso que sobrou na garganta. Do que raios ele estava falando? Ela não era uma grande conhecedora de beijos, mas desde que o mundo é mundo - e quando foi isso, mesmo? - que um beijo era uma coisa boa. Lucas era um ingênuo dentre os ingênuos, realmente.

- Por favor, Lucas! Beijo é pra ser coisa boa! S... - ela parou e mordeu a língua para conter a fala. Por um momento, tentou usar os pais de Lucas como exemplo, mas lembrá-lo da falecida mãe não ia ser de nenhuma ajuda. Preferiu mudar de rumo. - Tá certo que melação de namorados me dói o estômago às vezes, mas... é uma coisa definitivamente boa.

- Mesmo? - ele olhou fixamente para ela, num olhar de surpresa.

Kumatora não podia crer no que via. A dúvida do menino era tão sincera! Ele era, realmente, muito bonzinho. O destino do mundo não podia estar nas mãos de coração mais puro do que aquele. Todo ser humano tem defeitos, ninguém é santo, Lucas não estava livre de pensamentos mundanos... mas aquele que coloca o Amor acima de todas as coisas na vida... era como se ele...

- Mesmo. - ela sentiu-se perdida por um momento, desviou o olhar dos olhos que a fitavam intensamente, a mente concentrada na situação, e em uma nova ponderação, que concluiu-se em segundos. Por fim, ela disse:

- Lucas, vem cá...

Não que Lucas tenha realmente se mexido muito. Ele ficou praticamente no mesmo lugar, mas chegou a cabeça um pouco mais perto dela, como se fosse ouvir um segredo. Kumatora nem deu a ele tempo para pensar, e repousou seus lábios sobre os do garoto, suavemente. Ele reagiu apenas com um breve som que mal deixou sua garganta, mas suas intenções de protesto jamais se concretizariam. Ele não havia assimilado direito o que acontecia, por que seu rosto enrubescia tanto, mas o que quer que fosse, era gentil e o fazia se sentir muito bem. Logo, os olhos fortemente abertos de surpresa deram lugar a olhos instintivamente fechados de apreciação. Kumatora já tinha os seus bem fechados, e envolvida por um sentimento que misturava paz, euforia, e uma estranha saciedade, levou uma das mãos ao rosto dele, conduzindo todo o gesto com uma atípica doçura.

Não foi mais longo do que alguns bons segundos, e logo estava desfeito, tão suavemente quanto começou. A mão dela só deixou o rosto dele quando seus rostos já tinham se afastado, e só então os dois se deram conta de abrir os olhos. Ela, depois ele. A primeira coisa que Lucas viu ao abrir os olhos, foi um leve sorriso no rosto de Kumatora. E um rosado tão incomum em sua face, que atribuía à garota uma graciosidade feminina que era rara de observar. Realmente muito rara. Lucas não entendia completamente o que era, mas sentiu algo que parecia orgulho de vê-la assim. Tentava decifrar o que sentia, quando ouviu a voz dela dizer:

- Para todos os efeitos, ESTE foi o seu primeiro beijo... e o meu também. Mas isto é um segredo meu e seu. Ai de você se isto vazar daqui - ela falou, mas ao invés do tom familiar de ameaça, o que Lucas sentiu foi um tom de brincadeira que transformava a ordem em pedido. O leve sorriso dela trouxe à tona o dele. Com certeza, esse segredo estava bem guardado.

A garota levantou-se rápido, limpou a areia da roupa e espreguiçou-se, tentando fazer parecer que nada demais havia acontecido. Lucas permaneceu sentado diante do mar, enquanto ouvia, ao longe, os protestos de Duster, a quem Kumatora acabara de acordar com um leve chute. Boney, que aparentemente estava acordado há algum tempo, protestou com um latido diante de todo aquele agito e foi para junto de seu jovem dono, que o recebeu com um afago leve, e com um sussuro:

- Isso é um segredo, amigão. Não vale contar pra ninguém.

O esperto cão ganiu compreensivamente.

* * *

Este fanfic havia sido planejado há um tempo, mas sentei para escrever e, em poucas horas, terminei. Provavelmente vou revisar muita gramática, ainda, heh, mas ter a idéia verbalizada é sempre uma satisfação. Ainda mais tão rápido! Temia jamais retornar à escrita de fanfics, mas tudo que me faltava era uma boa inspiração...

Espero que tenham apreciado a leitura como eu apreciei me dedicar a este breve fanfic, e como eu apreciei jogar o excelente game que é MOTHER 3.

Feliz Ano Novo!

Alandria  
30/12/2008


End file.
